Beautiful Soul
by LadyTaishya
Summary: Sequel to Moonlight Shadow! Yeah I know, Finally! Rin is claimed to be dead, her body soon to be cremated! Sesshoumaru finds out that someone stole Rin’s soul! She gets it back and well…read to find out!
1. Soulless

**Hehe…sorry…sorry it took so long…hehe…okay FINE kill me now! But first let me start out this fan fiction okay? **

**-**

**-Sesshoumaru's POV-**

I waited impatiently outside of Rin's bedroom_. 'WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO GOD DAMN LONG!' _If they make me wait another second I will surly kill the next person to walk pass me. I saw Jaken walk out (A/N NO HE IS NOT DEAD!) of the room I glared at him, '_HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IN THERE!'_ I was enraged, furious; exasperated I don't know what word can explain this but whatever this is I wont hold it in for much longer.

"Jaken!" I called out in the iciest tone I have ever used. I heard that annoying toad jump. His body shook and he turned to me.

"Y-Yes M-Milord?"

"How is Rin?" I asked him. He didn't answer, _'Damn it! Not even this annoying little toad is going to answer!'_

I immediately grabbed his tiny neck, "ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, DAMN IT!" My eyes glowed red, and he started to scream.

"I d-don't know how Rin is fairing milord!" I heard him say, I knew he was trying to keep his voice straight. My eyes grew even redder and I threw that little toad from the wall.

I was about to knock down that door that blocked me from _My_ Rin, until I saw Kagome come out with tears in her eyes. I saw her wipe them away slowly sniffing as she tried to tell me something. My redness in my eyes started to fade away as soon as I saw the tears on Kagome's face.

"What is it?" I growled to her, "Is Rin okay?" I couldn't take this anymore I didn't wait for an answer; I roughly pushed her away and barged in there without a second thought. I saw Keona and Fiona there next to Rin crying as well.

"Well?" I said in my icy tone. Keona was crying on Fiona's shoulder, while Fiona had the dull sadden look, I knew she was holding it in. I looked at the bed and saw Rin…she was lifeless and her face was pale…again.

"Her soul…" I heard Fiona mumble. I looked at her my hand was clenched into a tight fist. My talons poked into my skin and they were bleeding. It didn't matter…

"What!" I looked at Fiona; it was good enough to make a hole go right through her.

"S-shes fine, everything was just fine…" I head Kagome whisper from behind.

"Then why don't I feel her spirit?" I asked demandingly. The blood dripped in from my hands.

"Because…" I heard Fiona talk again, "Because…someone stole it from her…"

I stood there in utter confusion, _'Stole..? Who can possibly steal her soul! …wait when the seven hells did this happen!'_

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" I demanded to know.

"Sesshoumaru…You have to calm down…" I heard Kagome's voice. I didn't care I wanted to know what happened!

"It seems that when she was outside someone just took her soul from her…" I heard Keona whisper.

"What? How could I have not sensed this person?" I growled, I felt all of the anger rising again.

**-Somewhere Else-**

"Did you get it, Azura?" I voice came from the shadows.

The young woman with short, layered blue hair smiled, "Yes," she held out a little glass container, "It was hard to get…" she grinned, "But this soul is very out of the ordinary for a humans,"

The man grinned, "I know…"

Azura grinned, "I can see why you want this…I wouldn't mind using this soul myself…" The shadowed man glared at her, "Don't try it Azura…"

She smirked, "Of course I won't use it…its all yours,"

**Its short...its weird...its sad...its a start right?**

**Heh…well? Good so far? YOU GOTTA TELL ME BEFORE I KEEP GOIN! Review This one PLEASE! Also Review my other fan fictions! ) thanks! Until next time!  
**

**Lady Taishya**


	2. Yasu

**O.O I UPDATED! Yay! Woot! Go Me! But anyway, I see a lot of you well :cough: seven of you like it so far… I feeling the love alright…anyways**

**-Sesshomaru's POV- (For those people who haven't noticed, I spelled Sesshomaru without the 'u' now)**

I left the room immediately, not wanting to hear anymore of this nonsense. I held in my anger, and my sorrow. I walked to the next room not knowing on what to do next. I wipe the papers off my desk making them scatter everywhere.

'_How could this happen to me?' _Sesshomaru thought angrily. '_Are Rin and I not meant to be?'_ I thought again.

I was hoping this was all just a nightmare, I was wishing that if I sleep in my comfortable bed everything will go away and I will see Rin's smiling face again. I wished that I could just jump off my window and wake up from this nightmare.

I sighed, letting the hot air from my mouth free. I didn't want to let any anger out right now; I didn't want to do anything right now. I walked to my bed lying down, wishing that after I wake up what I wished would really come true. That this was actually a stupid nightmare.

If not, then I would surly shed a tear. I want to go back to Rin, but it just pains me to see her like that. Her face was pale, yet again. What is wrong with this world!

I sighed again and closed my eyes. It took forever to find sleep. I kept on thinking as to how Rin looked like on her deathbed. I kept on thinking how would life be like if none of this happened. It was a lot later when my thinking tired me and I fell asleep.

**-In the Other Room-**

"Who would do such a thing?" Fiona sobbed.

"All of our hard work…" Keona whispered.

"I don't know, but whoever it is they're not going to live long when Sesshomaru finds out," Kagome said. Everyone was silent watching Rin's soulless body.

"I guess we have no choice then to give her a proper burial," Kagome looked at everyone who stayed silent.

"Poor, Rin," Fiona whispered, "She never even had a chance…"

**-Back In Sesshomaru's Room- **

**-Sesshomaru is having a dream/nightmare-**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I turned around looking everywhere to see who it is. I saw no one.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I heard it call to me again. I was getting a bit annoyed. Then that's when I saw it, Rin's body in a glass case. She was screaming pounding on the glass case. I couldn't hear her voice like I was to before.

**You're giving me**

**Too many things lately,**

**You're all I need (oh no)**

I tried to run to her but as soon as I got there it was replaced with another glass case with another woman looking almost like Rin. My eyes widen as I touched the glass with my hands. That's when it became two. There was that one with Rin in it. Then the one in front of me had that other woman.

**You smiled at me and said,**

**"Don't get me wrong I love you,**

**But does that mean I have to meet, your father?"**

**When we are older you'll understand,**

**What I meant when I said "no",**

**I don't think life is quite that simple?**

I turned to the one with Rin in it and screamed her name. She didn't answer me this time. Instead her body was frozen stiff and I saw her soul been taken away from her. I watched it with disbelief as it went to the other woman.

**When you walk away,**

**You don't hear me say,**

**Please, oh baby, don't go,**

**Simple and Clean is the way that you're making' me feel tonight,**

**It's hard to let it go**

"Rin! Rin!" I yelled. I broke the glass case with my hands and caught her when she dropped. She looked the same way when I saw her on her bed.

I looked up and saw the other woman's eyes open. She walked out of the case and was covered in water. She walked out with no emotions on her face…just like me.

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning?**

**Is a little later on,**

**Regardless of warnings,**

**The future doesn't scare me at all,**

**Nothings like before...**

"Who are you?" the woman asked me. I didn't answer, she didn't even bother to ask me again. I couldn't believe as to how much she looked like Rin. The only thing about her is that, instead of Rin's straight raven colored hair, hers was wavy. She looked older than Rin and darker. Her eyes were a piercing icy blue color, and she cared marks around her forehead. It was black and they looked like vines wrapping around her forehead, and in the middle was a star.

There was a man, who walked in, but I couldn't see him, it was way too dark. He looked like he was smirking. He then had a woman with blue hair like Fiona's walk in front of her.

"Let's go, Yasu," The man called to her. She nodded in response and left.

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning?**

**Is a little later on,**

**Regardless of warnings,**

**The future doesn't scare me at all,**

**Nothings like before...**

**-End of Sesshomaru's Dream-**

I woke up with cold sweat running down my forehead. I felt those beads of sweat roll down to my cheeks. I shook my head tried to control myself. My breathing increased and I was hoping that, Rin's death was just a dream. I went to wash my face, clearing away all of my sweat and headed to Rin's room.

I walked in front of the shoji doors and just stood there. I didn't know if I should go in there too see if she is alive or not. I closed my eyes and open the doors immediately.

My eyes widen, '_This was no dream…'_ I saw Rin's pale face just like I saw in my dream. The three women that sat there looked at me. I just looked at Rin, and left without another word.

I walked into my room replaying that dream in my mind. That woman that looked like looked like Rin; I couldn't get her out of my mind. Who was she?

"Yasu…"

**Not that long, but okay. I am working on a LOT of fan fictions for you guys so they will be coming out! Yay! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Elves Secret

**O.O Yay! You guys like it! I want to thank those people who reviewed!**

**Sesshomaru'sRin – O.O Meep! I'm glad that you like my writing! Do you really like it that much…?**

**Hitokiri-Sesshomaru- O.O Don't go crazy on me please!**

**Miko Gurl- Haha, I love your mood swings! I updated! Yay!**

**Xsrx- o.o I updated!**

**Animegirl007- If I told you what would happen that would ruin this whole fanfic hehe**

**Angels Heart 1622- I try I try**

**Kagome1992- O.o sorry? I Love Rin too! I'm just a depressing person**

**TaintedInuShemeeko- Yay! Here's the next Chappie!**

**InuObesessed o.o- Hehe, here. Don't die now.**

**Azura's POV-**

I was walking down the path to my boss's castle. I have taken a walk to the river to freshen up. I tied my blue hair as I approached the place. I walked up to my room and saw him waiting.

"Lord Takeda." I said out loud and bowed.

"The soul, where is it?" he asked. I shrugged, "I don't have it."

He almost chocked me when I told him. "WHAT!" he was enraged. I stepped back, "I gave the soul to you!" Takeda didn't listen and left immediately. I couldn't help but grin.

"Stupid Demon." I mocked and I let the soul appear in my hands. He wanted this soul to revive the Yasu. Yasu is guardian of the waters and she grants wishes. She is very fragile but also very powerful. There were some problems with her, for one she was a human that was cursed. Also, her emotions are fragile, so to her trust you would take a lot of work. The soul that I stole is her innocent and pure side. Rin and Yasu are the same person but was split into two.

"Poor soul, you want your body back don't you?" I laughed and put the soul away.

**Western Castle-**

Sesshomaru's POV-

I didn't know what just came out of my mouth. I tried to say that same name again.

"Ya-" and that was all that came out. Who is _she_?

I shook my head and got up to leave. I strapped back my armor, and picked up both of my swords. Keona held me up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I cannot bring Rin back. We must dispose of her body, immediately."

My eyes glowed blood red, "What!"

Keona was obviously frightened but continued on; "I was trying to find out if her soul has peacefully made it to the other world…" she stopped, and looked at me. She was trying to see if I could take it anymore.

I urged for her to go on, and she did. "It seems that her soul is lost, and something else is replacing it."

"And what is this something else that is replacing her soul?"

She took out an ornament from her sleeve. It was made out of glass, and it seemed to be painted black with a black diamond in the center. The diamond seemed to have a black aura moving around.

"What is this?" I asked her. She looked down at it, clenching it into her hands.

"It's been a curse that was never meant to appear again." Keona whispered.

"Then why is this _thing_ still here?" I asked. She shrugged, "I'm not sure. Fiona is trying to find out as we speak."

I starred at her for a while longer, trying to sort this confusion in my head. Since I didn't speak, she started to tell me more.

"This is a Black Shattered Heart." She started, "This was made by a dark elf a very long time ago. These were to replace the soul of a being who chooses to attempt suicide. The souls that she collects goes into her body making her grow with hatred, regrets, and sadness. Those combined creates dark magic, which is known to be extremely powerful.

As for the little happy soul that was ever left would go into this Black Shattered Heart, leaving that remaining soul to haunt other, eventually making most of them attempt suicide in many persuasive ways." She stopped for a moment. I could tell that she was thinking of what to say next. Instead I asked a question.

"No one stopped her?"

Keona opened her hands again and looked at it, "Oh, someone stopped her. She was sealed in a glass jar for life and a priest came to exhume the souls that were in her body freeing them. She vowed to come back to gain all of those lost souls. All of her Black Shattered Hearts were found and burned. It seems that this one was preserved."

I thought back to Rin and lost my emotionless mask for less than a second for showing a shocked face.

"Why did she do such a reckless thing?"

"Elves delicate creatures that were taken as slaves, and then killed. I assume that she was one of those few elves left. She wanted to do something so everyone would feel the pain that her kind went through."

I didn't speak or respond to what she said. This was true a very long time ago they would capture elves and use them as slaves and then kill them off later. I have seen only one elf in my life. She was the one that my father saved since she was an orphan. She did not become a slave but was raised until she was able to go out on her own.

"Wait…" I looked at Keona who had a puzzled face, "I know an elf that can help."

Keona continued to stare, "I was about to ask you that…"

"Taishya." I said, "She's an elf."

Keona looked at me like I was stupid, "You know, Taishya? She's one of the most powerful elves in the world. Besides, she hardly ever talks."

"My father raised her." was all I said and left. I jumped form the window towards the outskirts of the Western Plains.

I finally made it at dark. The village was quiet and I was walking to the castle up ahead. There was light in the castle and I knocked on their castle doors.

"Who is it?"

"…"

"I said who is it?"

"Lord Sesshomaru."

There was no answer after that. There was a woman who walked up later. She had pastel blue hair and eyes. Her lips where blue as well, they looked like frostbite. She walked up to me.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she called.

I nodded, "Taishya…"

**if you think that Sesshomaru and Taishya has err … a connection … I'll keep you wondering if they are or not hehe …**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and Im sorry I didn't update sooner, I had no time what do ever. Family Problems really, its really lowering my spirits to write. Sorry...**


	4. One or Two?

**Family problems … the usual. I finally got time to get away form it and update. So much stress its not even funny.**

**-Sesshomaru POV-**

I watched her run up to me. She smiled a childish smile, and looked at my face. It seems she could read it inside out.

"What's wrong?"

"Why is that you of all people can read my face?"

"Because I knew you for a long time."

"…."

Taishya smiled, "So what is it?"

"This girl named Rin is under a curse. By a Black Shattered Heart."

"Haha. No really. What's wrong?"

"I'm not lying." I told her, she studied my face for a moment than realized I wasn't lying.

"What do you expect for me to do?"

"You are a strong elf are you not?"

Taishya sighed and walked into a small hut. I followed inside and it was packed with spells, scrolls, and herbs. She looked around and got some scrolls, powder, books and herbs. She turned back to him.

"Here." She gave me the bag, "The scrolls are in there and you can read off of them. The herbs and powder should help."

"I was expecting you to come along."

"Why me!"

"…"

"…Let me get some of my things." She said. He knew that she knew how to not toy with his short temper. I watched as she got some things such as clothes.

"Alright lets go." I nodded and walked out; Taishya following close behind.

**-Back at the castle-**

Keona was working on spells to keep Rin's body from disincarnating. She chanted, while Fiona threw powder on Rin.

"What now?"

"Now we wait for Lord Sesshomaru, and for Taishya to come. Hopefully."

Fiona looked at her, "We've been here for days!"

"Weeks."

"Right. I heard that Ginseng can keep the body healthy."

Keona nodded, "Lets go find some." They book ran off.

In the cellar they checked for Ginseng. It was pitch black and they both had lamps to look. They couldn't find any.

"Ow! What does he keep in here? Dead bodies!" Fiona whined when she tripped over something. Keona put the lamp over the floor and there were dead bodies.

"Does that answer your question?" Keona asked. Fiona turned pale, she was scared half to death.

"Why do you have to be so specific?" Fiona whined and looked around with her lamp. She opened a box and it was full of fruits and vegetables. She blinked and took some, "These can be good after she awakes. We can make some brew with the vegetables."

Keona nodded, "Alright." She tripped over a box and fell right in front of a amputated head. She turned pale and screamed.

"KEONA!" Fiona looked around.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE!" Keona jumped up. She panted and looked behind her and opened the box. It was full of Ginseng.

"Ha! Found it!"

"Found what..?"

"…The ginseng!"

"Oh ok! Now lets get out of here! This is creepy!" Fiona walked and found the candles and lit them and the whole room lit up. All over the floor there were dead bodies, making Fiona and Keona scream to death.

Sesshomaru walked down and saw them.

**-Sesshomaru's POV-**

"I haven't got the time to clean this place up."

"THIS IS GROSS!" Keona yelled.

"What happened to these people!"

"Died."

"I know that! I mean why did they die?"

"I don't keep track."

I shrugged and watched the two girls jump around. They finally got to the stairs and panted and tried to catch their breath. Immediately they ran upstairs ad crashed right into Taishya.

All three girls fell on the floor.

"Ow.." Taishya whined and rubbed her head.

Both Keona and Fiona recognized that voice, "Taishya!"

"What?" she looked up at them. She blinked, "Do I know you?"

"No...But we know you!"

"Oh.." she got up, "So where is this Rin?"

I led Taishya to the large room that held Rin's body. Taishya walked ahead of me to go and see her, she waved her hand over her body. I watched as she stopped on certain places, and mutter words. Then she flipped Rin's body over, and made my body flinch. She took out something form under the bed. Another one of those Black Shattered Hearts.

"You didn't see these?"

"We have one of them." Fiona showed herm the one in her hands.

Taishya blinked, "Odd.." she opened the one in her hand. The Black Shattered Heart started to glow along with the one in Fiona's hand.

The two formed into one, and it glowed. It floated into the air and over Rin, the Black Shattered Heart landed over her chest. A pinkish light formed over Rin and the Black Shattered Heart dissolved into Rin's body.

It stopped. The glow, the Black Shattered Heart, it stopped. Rin opened her eyes, but something was amiss. Something was wrong…

Her eyes were blue…

**Nice ending.. NOT - - ill try better next time.. **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Explanations

**Oh my gosh .. how long has it been? Anyways, I will not give up on Rin and Sesshomaru: ) Anyways.. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I shall try to make a comeback! Also, summer vacation … this has been a tough year in school so time to kick back and relax! **

Taishya grabbed the object but it only but her hands and pulled out of her grasp. Her hands were bleeding and she whimpered in intense pain. Keona cried out and almost headed out towards the door until Sesshomaru stopped her.

"What's wrong with her!" Sesshomaru demanded. He was officially confused, and displeased with this unexpected event.

Keona started to panic, "I don't know! Don't ask me! Ask her! She was the one who found the second Black Shattered Heart! Leave me out of it!"

Keona was scared out of her mind. Sesshomaru was even more confused, she would never act in this sort of manner… especially not under these circumstances. Meanwhile, Taishya was trying to stop something that seemed like eternal bleeding.

The woman who was claimed to be Rin sat up. Her eyes started to glow and Keona was even more scared now. Taishya looked at the scenario and practically pounced on the woman keeping her down. The blood from her hands started to drip.

"What are you doing!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"We have to stop her! What do you think!"

Keona watched and built up the courage to help her. Taishya grabbed a beaded necklace from her bag. It was a crimson color, and in the center there was a glass orb that was the size of a baby's fist.

Taishya quickly wrapped the necklace around her neck, and whispered prayers as she continued to do so. The glow stopped for a brief moment and Rin's eyes closed. Sesshomaru watched in complete horror. What was happening to his Rin? Of all the things that can happen why does it happen to her?

Keona watched and let her go. She was shaking in fear and shook her head, "Why is this happening?"

Taishya sighed and looked away, "I better thank whoever randomly taught me that spell." She got up, "Lord Sesshomaru, I have something to tell you. If you don't mind coming with me so I can talk to you in private…"

Sesshomaru nodded in response, "We can go to the library." He tried to stay calm.

Sesshomaru looked at Keona and then at Rin, he noticed a blue aura forming in the glass orb. "Keona… get Fiona to help you look over Rin. Call me if anything … strange happens." He said and they both left.

Keona nodded in response and went to get Fiona who ran outside when this catastrophe started. Taishya watched and walked to the library along with some books.

**-Library- **

Taishya sat on the long rose colored table as she looked through the books that she had brought with her. With that an impatient Sesshomaru stood near the window tapping his fingers.

She looked at Sesshomaru, "Do you mind stopping that? It's really annoying and it's hard for me to concentrate."

That was when he partially snapped.

"Listen to me, woman! You are here to tell me what gods name is wrong with Rin!" He began, "The only thing you are doing is sitting there reading!"

"Calm down!" She sighed, "I'm just reading up something, I don't want to give you the wrong information…" She opened another book and motioned him over.

"Look at this…" she pointed with her good hand. The other was wrapped in bandages but was still soaked in blood. Sesshomaru gazed at the book, and he saw the Black Shattered Heart. It was there and all around it was elven writing that he could not understand.

"These were made to hold the soul of a young woman who died seven hundred years ago. She is half elf; one-forth dog demon, and one-fourth fairy." She paused for a moment; giving Sesshomaru a few minutes for everything to sink in.

"Obviously you should know that it's uncommon for someone to be born that way…"

"More like impossible."

"Well, get over it and listen." She was really pushing the limit of living a long life, "Anyways, since fairies and elves hate each other, and dog demons hate just about every other living creature she wasn't exactly a precious child."

Taishya turned the page. It showed a picture of the woman that Sesshomaru knew to be Rin. "This is Yasu, she's that lucky child who was born into a great family." She said sarcastically, "When her parents died form an unknown 'illness' she was sent away, and was told to never show her face again. Even though she was neglected she understood why, and wanted to change that.

Years passed, and she eventually became extremely powerful. Elves and fairies were endangered and even though there are many dog demons but there aren't many white ones."

"Get to the point." Sesshomaru said bluntly, he was getting even more impatient.

"Well if she was most powerful its tradition that the most powerful elf or fairy would rule all of that kind, and anyone who destroyed him or her, despite what kind of demon or creature it was would rule over. So everyone tried to kill her, but at the end she divided into three of these," she pointed to the Black Shattered Hearts but instead they were a clear color. "They have a lot of power and the only way to fuse them together to get power is by chance, and pure magic."

She paused for a moment, "That's when the elves decided to take advantage of these. I think you've already heard about the dark elf who tried to use the power for her own selfish desires. She made a great mistake when trying to fuse them back together with dark magic. That makes these things impure, and they started to multiply and now all they do are stealing souls of the suicidal ones and so on…"

"So how does this affect Rin?"

"Well, apparently Fiona and Keona used pure magic on Rin and they coincidentally happened to be under Rin's bed… well two of them anyways. They are using her body as a base… that's why her own soul is missing. You need a really powerful soul and body to bring her back. I'm surprised that she wasn't turned into ashes yet…" She stopped, "We can't have the third one fuse within her. Someone is trying to revive her and that can only mean chaos. When she is revived she will have no mind of her own and will only listen to her master, or the one who revived her… it's been years and her memory is lost…"

"Why was Keona scared?"

"She knows that they have fused, and she knows what's going to happen, she doesn't want to be the first to witness this…" Taishya looked at her hand; blood was dripping now, "I won't stop bleeding either… Yasu is born to cause destruction when these Shattered Hearts turned black.

"Does this mean you will bleed to death…?"

"More than likely, but I can take care of it. You have to listen to me carefully; I know how to stop this from happening. You have to stop-"

Sesshomaru's glass windows shattered into little pieces. Sesshomaru quickly drew out his sword to block the glass.

Azura grinned and stood there watching them. She shot two sharp pieces of glass at Taishya sending her to the floor.

Sesshomaru glared and looked at her, "What do you want?"

"I want Yasu and the last piece of the Black Shattered Heart."

Sesshomaru looked at her, "I don't have it and you cannot take her." He jumped towards her.

Azura jumped back and blocked his attacked. She charged at him with her own swords and both of them clashed.

Azura grinned, "I'll make you a deal. You give me that last piece that I need and Yasu and I will give you Rin's soul."

Just then Sesshomaru froze he pushed her back and stood his ground. "What do you know about Rin's soul?"

Azura grinned, "I knew that would get your attention…"

**Wow! What do you think? If you guys want me back, I would love to hear it. **

**EDIT some revision, also to get straight to the point … that Black Shattered Hearts thing isn't such a great thing anymore. But you already knew that, this was just more history. **

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys! So it's been a hectic… four years? I've been looking through my old fan fictions and I feel like I need to finish this one! My writing style will be different, since I wrote this story when I was like…13? I am 18 now, so it will be different and hopefully better! For those who have waited **FOUR** years, God Bless You if you still want to read this! I hope to get an update as soon as possible.

Taishya


End file.
